conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrangen
Wrangen (/ˈwræŋɛn/; Wrangel: Įrangen; literally "Our Wrangel land"), officially the Federal Republic of Wrangen is a federal parliamentary republic that mostly occupies the Kiå'e Island and the adjacent islands in southwestern Scandinavia. Wrangen has a total area of 102,416 square kilometres (39,543 sq mi) and a population of 3,071,631 people. The country borders with Finnmark to the north, Sweden to the east, Aarstrait to the south and the Atlantic Ocean to the west. The capital city is Nayr which is the largest city by population with 1,374,909 people. Etymology The name "Wrangen" is derived from the now-extinct Akad language which was in use until the 19th century when it was finally suppressed by Wrangel language (aka. Kvener language). It's initial meaning was "safe place". As the war between Akada and Kvener escalated, it received a new meaning of "fortress" or "base". It is widely believed that the meaning later changed to "our land" due to it's overuse by the Akadar soldiers who referred to Akada by saying "Wrangen". History Geography Wrangen is located in southwestern Scandinavia. Most of it's territory is comprised by Kiå'e Island, separated from the mainland by the narrow Hedingg Sound, and it's adjacent islands. It holds some territories in continental Europe as well. The 34,000 kilometres long coastline is rugged by fjords and islands. It shares a border with Finnmark to the north and Sweden to the east. To the south is Aarstrait, to the south west — North Sea and to the west — Ashtiu Sea. The 102,416 square kilometres large country is largely dominated by mountainous terrain with a great variety of natural features. Wrangen is located between latitudes 57° and 64° N, and longitudes 3° and 12° E. Climate The climate of Wrangen is hevily influenced by the Gulf Stream which renders the climate relatively warm and humid. The Almstoff Mountains differentiate the climate even more. The southwestern part, which is constituted by Taŗuunna, Ekhtta and southern Agkengraste, experiences the heaviest precipitation with up to 5,000 mm a year. This is due to the orographic lift. In July the temperature in Haspan Deffu averages at about 20 degrees C° whereas in January the temperature is approximately 3 C° thus making it the warmest place in Wrangen. The warm temperatures allow broadleaf forests to grow here and make snowfall very scarce. The northwestern part, which is constitued by Embbela, Svitikke and northern Taŗuunna, experiences lighter precipitation than the southwest, however, it may still reach up to 3,000 mm a year. In winter the temperature in Keanikk averages at about 0 C° but in summer — around 14 C°. This makes the snowfall not uncommon. The region is dominated by mixed forests. Årō area, which is formed by Ambytter, Aemįuur and southern Kenia is more continental than western Wrangen. The precipitation rarely exceeds 800 mm. The temperature is usually -3 C° in January and 16-17 C° in July. Aamsed Valley is the driest region of Wrangen. Due to the mountains surrounding the valley on all sides it receives very little precipitation and is the least influenced by the Gulf Stream thus creating more continental-like climate. In Nayr the precipitation barely exceeds 480 mm which causes for many to consider it a semidesert. There is no lack of water, however. The rivers bring the meltwater from the mountains and form the enormous Akivann Lake which causes the climate to be less continental. And a huge underground water reservoir can be found 300 metres under earth's surface. It can sustain the population of more than 2 million living in the valley. The temperature varies from 19 C° in July to -6 C° in January on average. The northeast (aka. Sigguddfįorden) is the coldest part of the country. It receives 550 mm of precipitation on average. The daily average temperature in July is 16 C° whereas in January — -7 C°. Politics Economy Demographics Largest cities of Wrangen Culture Category:Altearth Category:Wrangen